In the Black
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: "If you aren't an angel made of light or demon consumed by darkness... Wait. Don't tell me, I can guess."
1. Serious

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related with or to 'Smallville' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show, well the early seasons and actors are good at their job.

Summary: "If you aren't an angel made of light or demon consumed by darkness... Wait. Don't tell me, I can guess."

Pairing:

Clark/Lex

Ps: This will be slightly AU with bits of canon from S5-ep.12 and will have a bit of ooc-ness. I want to add a slightly more realistic take on this, so yes here's me attempting it.

* * *

**In the Black**

Lex wasn't sure why he had thought driving over to the Kent's farm on a snowy day, with how bad the weather got in Texas was a good idea.

Jonathan had won the election last night and now held the title of senator.

That had been a blow to his ego, at least according to all of those…no wait everyone knew it.

Reporters, so-called 'friends' and strangers alike were all happy. He, on the other hand...not so much.

At least not until he got so drunk he couldn't see straight but it was fine. Although, that last time he recalled being anywhere near that type of hammered he had been in college.

He was okay and it was all good. Really?

No, not even close. He briefly thought he remembered being close to tears and maybe even crying but he didn't want to talk or think about it.

It was in the past and he would do what he always did, shake it off then bury it deep within the recesses of his mind while he moved on as if it never happened.

With that in mind he walked out of the barn. He carried himself with all the confidence of a Luthor. Meaning without comment or a look back and Clark smirked as he appeared before him, seeming almost predator-like-it was unnerving as fuck.

Lex wondered for a moment if he should tell him to 'stop that'.

Clark seemed a bit 'off' but he didn't really care. In hindsight he should have known he would end up regretting even getting out of bed that morning but something deep down screamed something about solidarity and kindness.

Wait.

While on the subject, where had Clark been when he got shot trying to protect Lana or when he lost the election and he felt like shit because even his own father supported the person that was supposed to be his 'opponent'.

Shows what a great friend he was. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers and honestly Clark wasn't that bad. At one point they had been the best of friends, he just wanted to at least try to get half of that back even if that was asking for a lot.

He should have known he was going to lose, it sounded harsh but like Oliver Queen had once put it years ago. 'Nobody likes you, you'd think it would have something to do with your family or your last name but no its just you.'

This angsty thought process was getting him nowhere and it seemed his hangover was finally getting to him.

Wanting to leave and needing to vomit were the only things that kept Lex's sanity at bay this morning. Still, he could tell something horrible was about to happen and could almost call it a 'gut feeling'.

Seeing Clark brought him solace for a strange reason but he never bothered dwelling on it. He was always busy and bottom line. It _wouldn't_ happen, at all.

Ever. He had a better chance with Chloe and that girl did not like him.

Why was Clark just looking at him?

Had this been a different scenario or anyone else, Lex would have made them regret _attempting_ much less actually standing in his way.

Then again, this was his favorite farm boy- best friend but he should not use that as an excuse. Therefore, he just stared back at him for what felt like a minute but the younger man didn't even attempt to move away.

"What are you…better yet, what do you think you're doing Clark?"

The words were whispered more sensually then he had hoped as he could not help but stare at his lips for an instant. He quickly looked away and back at his blue eyes as he backed up a little to give them more space.

He really didn't want to ruin their newfound friendship with unnecessary bullshit. Hell, he barley let people get close as it is.

Well as close as a Luthor ever let someone get.

Still, this was one if not the only relationship he wanted to in fact keep.

It could be.

That this individual, with his farm-ish ways-if that's what one called it and his polite or moral code that practically screamed the word 'innocent'. Was the only person, the closest he would ever come to confiding in.

Something deep in his heart told him this was the only thing Lionel could not tarnish for him.

If he screwed this up it would be his own undoing.

Oh, that was dangerous thinking indeed but he vowed to try to keep his fondness at arm's length.

No matter how attractive or genuinely nice he found the younger man's presence.

That meant he would try super hard to not ruin what they had even if it was difficult and really lame to be stuck in the friend zone.

"Are you going to answer my question, Mr. Kent?" He did not dare take his eyes off him as he spoke a bit louder.

"I know your secret Mr. Luthor." As he spoke, he moved forward and Lex stood his ground as his shoulders tensed slightly but he played it off by narrowing his eyes then smiling an forced obviously forced smile.

"You presume to know something about me, tell me. What does someone like you hold over me?" All pretense of his affability dropped as Lex honed his poker-face and Clark saw a glimpse of the brilliant business tycoon that was usually not around when they were together.

"The way you look at me gives it away Lex. You know, the funny thing is that I only realized it when Kara and Chloe pointed it out. At first I thought they were messing with me but then I decided to pay attention."

Those words caught him off guard, he had expected anything else maybe something about an out-worldly-ridiculous plot to take over something like the country but the next thing his mind registered the fact that Clark was kissing him chastely.

The act was everything he'd ever though kissing him would be like but so _real_ and he still felt like vomiting then sort of unworthy with a bit of confusion so broke away quickly as he held his hands up in surrender because that felt like the right thing to do at the moment.

"Trust me, Clark. You don't want this and don't know what you're getting into by-"

His back hit a wall as he backed up and searched his mind frantically for a way out but the Kryptonian would not let him pass. This wasn't like him at all, he usually went after what he wanted but he had made up his mind.

"I was wrong about you wanting to be closer to me to get at Lana, right?" He didn't give Lex enough time to answer and smirked as he answered his own question.

"Good. I took pride in the knowledge that you were obsessed with me."

"Clark that...What makes you think I have 'interest' in someone six years younger than myself." The 'or a man' went unsaid as both knew Lex was an equal-opportunist.

"This"


	2. Ban

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related with or to 'Smallville' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show, well the early seasons and actors are good at their job.

Summary: "If you aren't an angel made of light or demon consumed by darkness... Wait. Don't tell me, I can guess."

Pairing:

Clark/Lex

Ps/M note: This will be slightly AU with bits of canon from S5-ep.12 and will have a bit of ooc-ness. I want to add a slightly more realistic take on this, so yes here's me attempting it.

I haven't updated in a long time, my bad but I'll get back to this eventually. In the meantime bear with me.

* * *

Clark smiles all confidently as Lex mentally questions if Clark bumped into a post or something because this farmboy actually has the balls to pin him against the barn door.

This is very strange. He doesn't like it but it's not important because he's getting a little turned on and he was trying to avoid this at all costs.

"Give me a moment-" He doesn't wait for a response as he walks towards to the right and, hunches over then proceeds to vomit into the snow.

This is unbecoming but most importantly, a mood kill.

Well unless Clark has emetophilia.

In which case he isn't going to kink shame but he would be surprised.

After a couple of seconds that feel like minutes he kicks some snow onto his puke not really sure if it's going to help any but he doesn't want to just leave it like that.

He's a billionaire, he thinks he should possess a little more dignity but he is unwilling to face Clark just yet.

After a couple of breaths he straighteneds his clothes and stands a little straight.

Mentally convincing himself that he doesn't have much pride to save anymore and that he should instead focus on preventing from getting himself stuck in a bitch-ass mood.

"I'm going home. Honestly, I'm not all that sure what it is that I'm supposed to be doing here..I just...I felt like shit."

Lex wonders why he doesn't shut up because he's talking too much but hey, they've been friends for years.

Now though..he isn't so sure and he feels...kind of sad.

Goddamnit.

"I'm sorry to hear that but you're here now. I can try my best to take your mind off that.. I'm your friend."

Clark smiles slightly and places a hand on his shoulder but withdraws it after a moment then hands him a toothbrush.

The toothpaste is minty and he's thankful that Clark also brought a water bottle along.

He wants to go home and shower then take a nap because he pulled an all nighter. He should

Lex stares at him and noticed that this time it's less self-serving in the way of portraying his smugness and appears more carefree, almost sympathetic.

"I like you Clark, more than I know I should." Lex looks at him for a moment the looks at his car as he continues.

"That's why instead of fucking you like I would, anyone else. I'm going to be your friend. See where.."

He can feel Clark's eyes on him and he knows that if he had bothered to face him, look him in the eyes as he had originally intended he would have probably lost some resolve.

"-where this takes us. If you get over this quickly...It could be a phase. Thanks for the talk, Clark but I have to get home."

He doesn't expect to say anything else and is fully intent on simply walking away. The hands on his hip and thigh have him in place though.

"I'm protecting what's in my best interests and yours." He whispers the words as Clark runs his tongue against his skin then shoves him against the barn and unbuckles his belt.

"I know but I might as well find out if this is just a phase by actually trying it, don't you think." He has Lex right where he wants him.

Well, he will in a couple of minutes.

"Go upstairs and wait for me. Don't get undressed or touch yourself. If you do, I'll know and will have no other choice but to punish you."

Clark grabs his ass and Lex feels blessed when he realizes that his favorite farmer isn't playing.

"Cancel all of your appointments for today, my parents went out of town to celebrate. I've got you all to myself." He says this as he palms Lex slowly through his nice-probably ridiculously expensive pants.

"You can sit down if you want, get something to drink. I'll be back." Lex looks like he's weighing his options for a moment then kisses him roughly.

Not thinking twice before he runs his tongue against Clark's lips then backs up because wants to see what Clark has in store for him.

He'll worry about holding the friendship together after he has thoroughly been fucked and fucks Clark in different venues.

Two can play this game.

.

Clark is glad to inside of his house for a moment because he's wondering what the fuck he actually just started.

He knows he himself said that he should go for it and he really does want to but Lex holds a valid point, reason not to screw this up.

He's not going to back out of this because he's wanted this for a long time and he's going to cum if he doesn't stop thinking of Lex being upstairs, sitting on his bed.

Hard and waiting for him.

Needy but unwilling to do anything about it because he's following the rules unless he's wanting to see what he's got in mind for the punishment.

He could use his x-ray vision to check, cheat and come up with a strategy. No. He'll let Lex surprise him.


End file.
